Fauna in Fly
The world of Fly has many creatures living there, they can often be split into several different catogaries; humanoid, animals and sentient. Humanoid There are 4 humanoid creates living in the world of Fly: *Humans - Humans are the main race of Fly and the main force in the entire series. *Elves *Dwarves *Orcs Sentient These creatures play a somewhat large part in the world of Fly. They can often speak in either Tolin or Tozish in any way (eg: talking or kinesis). These include: *Forest Guardian *Dragons *Water Horses *Serpents *Laphsi *Fire Demon Animals These animals can be split depending on their location in the world. The West *'Stone Beetles - '''insects that often live in the Bronze Mountains, often creating small little makeshift tunnels and such. *'Wolf Bear - Often found in the north, these are large creatures that are infamous for destroying the Norfeg crops. They are the sigil of Norfeg. *'Antelope - '''Living often in the Plains of Eldór, they are harmless creatures. *'Boars - 'Often found living inside or just outside the Bronze Mountains, the Dragonbreath folk often tame them and use them as transport. *'Snakegators - 'A hybrid of a snake and a crocodile, they live in the swamps of Magonhorn. The locals say not to approach them as they are infamous for giving them "terribly painful deaths." *'Kagmel - 'Living in the Farzing desert, they are used to travel across the desert. It is a cross between of a camel and a kangeroo. *'Giraffes - 'They are known to have been seen near the Smouldering cities and in the Plains of Eldór. *'Abdominal Moles - '''Creatures that can grow to the size of 20 metres in length. They are often seen as the Mole God's servants according to the Gods of the Earth. *Ronto - A blonde fox, often accustomed the ideal of wealth they are commonly found in large expansive plains. Ethan Welton can shape-shift into one of these. *'Duchon Pony '- A broad but small pony that is known to traverse the lands of Duchon with ease, commonly bred in these lands they are sometimes sold to Roda or Squirin, although they are smaller than the Pacif thoroughbred. The East *'Lions - '''Famous for living in the Rabarian plains, they were used by the Naporians as a way of travel. *'Fento - 'Often found in the Forest of Filea, they are often used very agile but were extinct by 293 BS. *'Three-tailed Fento - '''Used by the Assassins, they are believed to be friendly spirits; many ninjas often keep one as a pet for they are useful. *Chipochi' - They are used by apothecaries to brew potions, they are about the size of a hamster. *'Winged Bunnies - Often living near Sidqui they are commonly kept as pets. During the wedding of Candice and King Brom, she gifts him one of them. *'Lava Lizards - '''They're native region is that of Mt Axus, they are quite friendly to those who don't attack them. *'Sloth Frogs - '''Famous for living on the Pacif island of Aquairan, they are said to be very threatening and can spit poison. *Griffins - the creatures that live on the peaks of the Brass Hills, they are mostly tamed to deliver scrolls and parcels around. *'Rafdogs - '''A cross between an ostritch, giraffe and a dog, they live in the Realm of the Lost Men and Flaeoria. *'Pacif Thoroughbred - '''Large, bold horses which are excellent in battle and adjust well to the areas of Pacif, commonly bred in Rabar *Sirens - with bird legs and human torsos, Sirens are said to live on the southern state of Pacif, are dragged people to the shore. Henceforth, giving the ocean the name of the Siren Sea. The South *'Sailkoi - '''giant koi fish with huge sails on their backs, often ridden for entertainment in Questoz. *'Penguins - 'A white and black aquatic bird. *'Iteral Whales - '''large whales with long strands from it's mouth and tip of it's head. Mythological/Myths These animals may or may not exist but are commonly told in folk stories around the world. *Black Shuck - a ghostly black hound found in the Roda continent and upon gazing at it can cause death within a year after the sighting. *Phoenix - although known to exist, there is still some skeptics who believe that there is no such thing as a phoenix, who lived in the east and is a fire bird. *Cockatrice - said to live in the Windlands, Squirin and Duchon, they are half cockerels and half dragons. A few people own the talons and legs of them. *Tobogolon '- a large bipedal creature with wart-like items on it's back. Said to roam the south coast of the Roda continent and is believed to kidnap people during the night. *'Mermaids - '''said to live in the Mermaid Sea, known has people with a fish tail but a human torso. They are known to drag sailors to their death and doom. Category:Creatures Category:Culture Category:Life in Fly